Episode 06 My Lost City
'My Lost City '''is the sixth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis In Cape Cod, the group uses Griffin's files to identify his killer: Abraham Dawson, a member of Griffin's platoon in Iraq who lives at the street address given to Ash by the dying man. Jim, Ash's estranged father, reveals to the group that Ash was sexually assaulted as a child, and later murdered his rapist; when Ash was sent to live with Jim's younger sister, he ran away from home. That evening, Golzine's men confront Ash, wounding Jim and fatally shooting Jennifer, Jim's girlfriend. Jim stages the scene to appear to be a botched robbery, and gives Ash his blessing to take down Golzine. The group, having identified Dawson's address as being in Los Angeles, flee to the west coast. Back in New York, we see Golzine and Mr. Lee making a deal. Golzine wants Mr. Lee's help to capture Ash and in exchange, he is willing to relinquish a portion of the heroine market in Europe starting the new year. Golzine tells Mr. Lee that he needs Ash captured to contain the information he has about Banana Fish. Ash has two reporter friends with him and he doesn't want the information to leak out to the public. Mr. Lee agrees to assist Gozine. He has some territory in Los Angeles' Chinatown and has assigned Yut Lung, the Dragon Moon, to attend to the situation. Summary Arriving at Cape Cod, Max starts singing a song to pass time which leads ash to become irritated. Ash opens the curtains to the back of the car and wakes Eiji and Shorter up. While the others are taking in the view, Eiji notices Ash not being interested in the place. At a diner, Ash asks Jennifer how she is doing with Jennifer calling to Jim. Jim walks in to hear what Jennifer is screaming about only to notice Ash and is not pleased to see him. Jim asks Ash who is with them with Ash telling him that they're friends of his. Ash asks Jim for the keys to Griff's place and Jim lays the keys out on the table. Before leaving, Max get's angry at Jim because of how he insults and doesn't care about his son. Ash tells Jim that Griffin is dead while Jennifer tries to call back to Ash. At Griffin and Ash's place, Ash tells others the story of how him and Griffin lived here alone. Ash notices Jennifer offering electricity and food to him. Before Jennifer leaves, Jennifer tells Ash to come for diner tomorrow for breakfast. Inside the house, Ash and the others look for clues with Ash telling Eiji to go through the drawer. Eiji opens the drawer, only to be scared by a rat and jumps on Shorter with Shorter yelling back at him. Ash and the others go through Griffin's room with Eiji and Shorter noticing a photo in a photo album. Max goes through the names, which turns out to be Abraham Dawson. Ash and the others decide to stay for a little bit in Cape Cod. During a sunset, Ash discusses with Eiji why he hates living in Cape Cod. In the morning, Eiji wakes up to hear gunshots, which turns out to be Ash shooting bottles. Ash asks Eiji if he wants to try shooting. Ash offers to help Eiji with shooting, since he has become hesitated. Eiji makes a shot only to miss the bottles. Shunichi comes outside to see Eiji shooting and tells Eiji to wake Shorter up. Ash and Shunichi have a talk about Eiji and how he babies him. While Max is fixing the car, Shunichi comes over to talk to Max about the reason why he brought Eiji to America. At the diner, Eiji hears the harsh words that are being said to Ash by Jim. Shorter and Eiji come into the diner to see Eiji fighting with Jim. Max comes over and tells Jim that he served in the Iraq war with Griffin. Jim explains to them the story of Ash and the Blue Beard of Cape Cod. During the night, Jim is about to leave the diner before two men arrive and ask for a drink. At Griff's and Ash's house, Eiji waits for Ash, but later decides to go looking for him along with Shorter. While walking in the fields, Eiji and Shorter notice Ash standing behind the diner. Eiji calls to Ash, but is alerted with gunshots. Golzine's men hold Jim and Jennifer hostage while asking Ash to give himself up. Ash gives himself up with his hands behind his head, while the man releases Jennifer. Max and the others decide to trick Golzine's men, which leads to Jennifer and Jim being shot. Ash shoots Golzine's men and goes over to Jim. Before leaving, Jim wipes away any traces of fingerprints from the gun. Jim compliments Ash on being in the mafia and gives him his blessing. Ash holds back tears and tells his father to not die. Max and the others call to Ash, while they plan their escape. Ash jumps on to the back of the truck and make their way to Los Angeles. During a meeting, Dino and Lee Wang Lung talk about working together and sending a man named Yut-Lung. During the night, Ash and the others stop for a little bit before Ash notices someone. A man shows up and Max asks him how they can get to Los Angeles. The man tells him that their in Los Angeles. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Shunichi Ibe *Max Lobo *Shorter Wong *Jim Callenreese *Dino Golzine *Lee Shang Lung *Jennifer Gallery ''Main Article: Episode 06/Image Gallery Episode 06 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 06 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 06 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 06 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 06 - 1 hour until broadcast.png Trivia *"My Lost City" refers to an essay written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. References *Manga Vol 03 *Manga Vol 04 Category:Episodes Category:Anime